


Closer

by AAKynge



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Gen, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAKynge/pseuds/AAKynge
Summary: This takes off from Chapter 8 of LongLoveVegeta’s comic, First Kiss, a fan made manga about the lingering attraction between Vegeta and Bulma during the three year gap.Closer starts with Vegeta returning to Earth after training in space for six months. We assume he’s made the transformation into Super Saiyan, but cannot do so at will yet. Meanwhile Bulma and Dr. Brief have made advances with their R&D too. How will this affect the strength of their connection? As Vegeta and Bulma become increasing conscious of their mortality, how does the prospect of death by the androids influence their actions?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. What do you desire?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LongLoveVegeta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LongLoveVegeta).
  * Inspired by [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664309) by LongLoveVegeta. 



> This fanfic is written in the style of a screenplay. I chose this medium as it is the closest to Dragon Ball Z’s original manga and anime formats, but for my lack of visual arts talents I was not able to turn it into a doujinshi. It is written for LongLoveVegeta, who in my view is probably the most gifted, brave, and adventurous Vegebul writer and illustrator. She inspired me to continue a story that has haunted my every thought: the mysterious and captivating love between Vegeta and Bulma. Please check out her original work http://idrawmanga.com/.
> 
> The title is stolen. I wish I thought of it but it’s the title of Patrick Marber’s second play (that was subsequently turned into a movie in 2004). In reading the play’s commentary it was revealed that he also stole the title. It was taken from Joy Division’s second album, a band he listened to often in his teens. 
> 
> I feel this is a suitable title, encompassing Vegeta and Bulma’s contrasting searches for and reactions to physical and emotional closeness; their attempts at getting closer to each other’s heart and soul. At certain times, you feel Bulma would like to make the title an order, for instance, when she asks Vegeta 'Don’t you know?' What she’s really saying is ‘Closer!’
> 
> Finally I would also like to thank @JungFrau27 and @BrokenAnatomy. Without their encouragement this screenplay would never have been written. I would also like to thank @fabi_geraldo for her warmth, interest, and enthusiasm. Some of them are regular contributors on AO3, please check out their work:  
> @JungFrau27 https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau27/pseuds/jungfrau27  
> @BrokenAnatomy https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy

Six months after Vegeta left Earth to train in space

**Scene 1** \- Shortly after midnight. Capsule Corp spaceship atmospheric re-entry

_1a.m. A sultry, warm summer’s night. Vegeta’s Capsule Corp spaceship re-enters Earth's atmosphere. It experiences forces including gravity, drag, and intense heat. Air resistance slows the ship down to a safer speed. When the ship gets low enough, Vegeta takes over the computers and glides the ship to the landing pad. It’s good to be on Earth again._

**Scene 2** \- 1:30a.m. Capsule Corp Spaceship landing pad

Bulma sat in her room. She puts a dressing gown on and walks out to the landing pad. The spaceship door opens and Vegeta steps out. His clothes are in tatters, but he is not injured. They look at each other.

**Bulma** : Welcome back, vagabond.

**Vegeta** Hello.

_Bulma smiled at him, and Vegeta looked away. He took some steps away, creating a gap between them. They understood how far they had run ahead of themselves the last time they were together. This was a loaded moment, but it did not measure up to either of their imaginations._

**Bulma** You look like _shit_.

**Vegeta** You haven’t changed at all. The same persistent woman.*

*Reference to [First Kiss](https://idrawmanga.com/) Chapter 1 Page 3

**Bulma** Thank you.

**Vegeta** I didn’t mean it as a compliment.

**Bulma** But it is. Being persistent is good. Means I'm a fighter, that I never give up.

_He had been away for too long, and his melancholy prevented him from reaching for the larger thought. ‘I missed you. You gave me a sense of anchoring and continuity. I need you. ’. Everything they had rested in her room and the gravity chamber a few months ago. Was it too frail?_

**Bulma** Let’s get you cleaned up.

_She turns on her heels, walking toward the house. Vegeta followed her, recalling the same moment from one and a half years ago. And yet, it was different._

  
  


**Scene 3** \- They entered the house, and Bulma walked inside Vegeta’s room. 

**Bulma** (quietly) I left some clothes out for you. Navy blue, no pink.

_Vegeta glanced at the bed. The shirt is a navy blue and not pink. She smiled and left the room. Vegeta went to the shower, and Bulma headed towards the kitchen._

**Scene 4** \- 2a.m, the kitchen. Plates and pots with the warm food stood on the table. Vegeta entered the kitchen, and a faint smell of shampoo followed behind. Bulma noticed that navy blue is Vegeta’s colour for sure. She makes two cups of tea, placing one by Vegeta’s right hand. She holds onto the other cup for herself.

**Vegeta:** How long have you been up?

**Bulma** : For hours. I read the spaceship data and knew when to expect you.

Did you master the Super Saiyan transformation? 

**Vegeta** Not mastered it.

**Bulma** : So you can transform, just not at will.

**Vegeta** Not yet... I know what I have to do.

**Bulma** : Good.

**Vegeta** It’s going to take time... Setting unachievable goals, and finding ways to exceed them. 

**Bulma** I expected that. It doesn’t worry me.

Remember that secret project dad and I were working on before you left? It’s ready. There’s so much I need to show you tomorrow. I’ll head to the bed now, and suggest you do the same. 

**Vegeta** Bulma.

_Their eyes met. He took her hand and squeezed it, this gesture carried all the things he didn’t say to her. She answered him by squeezing his hand back._

**Vegeta** Thank you.

_She doesn’t let go of his hand. They draw closer and she kisses him lightly on the lips. Then when their tongues touch, their spirits were abjectly grateful, for they now know they have a memory in the bank and would be drawing on it whenever they needed to in the months to come._

**Bulma** I missed you too.

  
  


**Scene 5** The next morning. Capsule Corp spaceship hangar. The spaceship is undergoing service and maintenance.

**Dr. Brief** As your extensive travel experience will tell you, space is notoriously hard. Many have tried to do what we at Capsule Corp have achieved and haven’t been able to take it all the way, both in terms of R&D or commercialisation. 

**Vegeta** How long will it take before it can launch again?

**Dr. Brief** Around six weeks. With the damage the ship has sustained, we’ll need to do a test flight pending the completion of an extensive data review. Bulma will take the lead on this and take care of the final modifications to the spaceship cabin. She’ll also conduct a detailed inspection of the hardware and systems.

Has she shown you the new gravity chamber that we built inside the main building?

**Vegeta** No, not yet. She mentioned something last night.

**Dr. Brief** : I thought so. You’re in for a treat. This is game-changing technology that will revolutionise the way you train. You should know that if it weren’t for Bulma procuring a rare but necessary stabiliser, this would have never happened so quickly.

**Vegeta** She’s clever and exceptionally charming. People find her likeable, and it’s one of the reasons why she’s supremely resourceful... But they don’t know who she is. They admire her like a dog loves its owner.

**Dr. Brief** Many find her genius and wealth intimidating. But you don’t.

  
  


**Scene 6** Later that morning. Capsule Corp gardens.

_Vegeta turns suddenly to the sound of Bulma’s approach. She looks irritated and confused._

**Bulma** Hey. My Old Man tasked me to prepare the spaceship for you. Why are you leaving again so soon? You just came back.

**Vegeta** Same reason I left six months ago. My goals haven’t changed.

**Bulma** But circumstances have changed. You cannot make that decision without testing the new gravity chamber. This one can simulate even the most hostile solar systems, producing up to x800 Earth’s gravity. I also designed and developed the combat training software system, with drones that can predict your attacks, processing thousands of potential positions per second. It can also track your movements while collecting rich data to train the system’s algorithm. This type of data supported discovery will speed up your progression to become a better and more dynamic warrior.

**Vegeta** How stable is it?

**Bulma** This one is housed in the building. It’s much more stable and robust than the external one you destroyed, thanks to a rare stabiliser I procured. It significantly decreases the probability of an explosion to minimum, making it much safer for you and the immediate surroundings.

_She looked down and he waited._

**Bulma** Consider the time you can spend training instead of wasting it on travelling between solar systems. We only have 18 months left before the androids’ arrival. So stop play-acting the exiled prince that’s come to this planet on an errand.

**Vegeta** Why are you doing this?

_She shook her head in frustration._

**Bulma** Because I’m good at it! (Isn’t it obvious?) Since I was a little girl, my father always taught us that how a society treats its most vulnerable is the measure of its humanity. It’s my way of giving back, looking out for the people who are less capable and less fortunate.

**Vegeta** You plan to look out for the little guy by helping me get stronger?

**Bulma** Vegeta I cannot imagine or accept a future where we all get annihilated by Dr. Gero’s androids. I want to survive… When the time comes we all need to be at our best and strongest. So when you try to distance yourself from me, I feel like I’m being mocked and punished. 

Mocked because you perceive my advancements here on Earth to be lesser than your power-ups in space; punished for my human qualities, for showing emotion, for having empathy. And I don’t know what’s worse!

_She turned around and flounced away, pretending as if he was not here. Vegeta ran after her across the lawn into the main Capsule Corp building and down the corridor that led to the new gravity chamber._

  
  


**Scene 7** \- Capsule Corp new gravity chamber

_He waited by the door while she searched for the light switch. When the light came on he closed the door behind him. Bulma slowly slips back into the chamber. Vegeta came to her, while Bulma stood in the corner, watching him coming to her. Vegeta stopped close enough to see that her eyes were gleaming with tears, and trying to tell him something. For the moment it’s not possible and she shakes her head to indicate that he should wait._

**Bulma** (crying) It’s been months and then this morning my father told me that you are planning to leave. Him, not you! I was so angry with you - and with myself. When we painstakingly built this new gravity chamber, I was prepared for you to discard it. I thought I would accept it and move on but... I don’t know how I could have been so ignorant of myself... And so stupid.

_Vegeta came closer to Bulma. Her gaze was lowered and then looked at him._

**Bulma** (wiping her tears) You knew before me, you knew what happened between us wasn't just a fling. I know because I’m behaving ridiculously right now. And you too of course...

All you care about is surpassing Goku... Is there nothing shared between us at all?

_Vegeta moved nearer._

**Vegeta** Why are you crying?

**Bulma** Don’t you know?

**Vegeta** Yes, I know why exactly.

_He put his hands on her shoulders and they drew close. It's been six months. Then he put his arms around her and touched his lips to her skin. She felt holy, like a shrine. They kissed, touching the tips of their tongues. She made the falling, sighing sound, and this sound entered him, pierced him down so that his whole body opened up and he began to kiss her freely._ _When he touched her she was so wet, and when he was inside her he seemed to fit perfectly. She rolled her eyes back into her head and said ‘Yes.’ There was nothing but obliterating sensation, thrilling, swelling, sensuous wrestling. It did not surprise them how clearly they knew their own needs._

_They moved closer, deeper, and then for seconds on end, everything stopped. Instead of an ecstatic frenzy, there was stillness. They were face to face, alone in the gravity chamber, staring into each other’s eyes. Vegeta stared at the woman he had known for months, thinking the change was entirely in himself. She returned his gaze, struck by the sense of her own transformation, and overwhelmed by the beauty in a face that she once feared._

**Bulma** (whispers) Vegeta...

**Vegeta** (whispers) Bulma… I love you.

**Bulma** (as though she were the one to say them first) I love you.

_It was impossible not to think of an invisible presence or witness in the room, and that these words spoken aloud were like signatures on an unseen contract._

_They were kissing again, and the lovemaking became more intense. He likes to get very deep inside of her, slowly, until her breathing is loud and hard. She was clutching his chest as if she was ripping out his heart. Her body felt so delicate and so open. Vegeta and Bulma both make little gasps as they moved. These escalated into screams as they were about to come. Then they climaxed together and collapsed onto the day bed, exhausted and gratified._

_When they were done Vegeta felt a pleasurable sorrow come over him. Moments of emotional pain arrived like this, meaningless or at least indecipherable. It happened the last times he was with her. But instead of leaving immediately he stayed._ _They’re lying on the day bed together. Vegeta is embracing Bulma and holding her close._

**Bulma** Do you remember the first time we met on Namek? You threatened to kill me. 

**Vegeta** Unless you and Krillin handed the Dragon Ball over to me.

**Bulma** Before that encounter I had nightmares about you hunting me down.

**Vegeta** Like some kind of omen.

**Bulma** What was your first impression of me?

**Vegeta** I thought you were exceptionally beautiful.

**Bulma** (blush)

**Vegeta** You’re so vain.

_Bulma shrugs._

**Bulma** I am many things. That’s what you like about me.

_She looks over at him. He does like her._

**Bulma** Tell me about your Super Saiyan transformation. How did you do it?

**Vegeta** I entered a highly unpredictable and volatile asteroid field, part of the solar system. It was the most extreme environment I ever experienced. I had to fight for my survival. I connected with my purpose, that I must not die before surpassing Kakarot. It was this blend of passion and persistence, this grit, that pushed me beyond my limits. 

**Bulma** How did that make you feel?

**Vegeta** It was exhilarating, to stare death in the face and cheat it. The same thrilling sensation that comes with every Zenkai boost.

**Bulma** How primal. But I can see nobility in that too.

**Vegeta** I have a theory why you like me. It’s not because you have a profound admiration for the Saiyan race. Mostly you think my obsession with becoming the strongest is pathetic. It is the competitive spirit that draws you in. You see, the harder you fight for your destiny, the more alive you feel. You see that in me, and you can feel it in me.

_He looks over at her. She does like him._

**Bulma** It’ll be at least six weeks before you can fly off again space prince. In the meanwhile, this gravity chamber is your sandbox. I hope it persuades you to stay.

**Vegeta** Do you always get what you want?

**Bulma** Usually.

**Vegeta** What happens when what you want doesn’t make you happy?

  
 **Bulma** Success is getting what you want, happiness is wanting what you get. But fundamentally, it’s still about desire. What do you desire Vegeta?


	2. The new gravity chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Brief and Bulma debrief Vegeta on the new gravity chamber. Bulma points out the risks of too much training and its potential consequences.

**Scene 8** The following morning. 7:00am Inside the new gravity chamber. Dr. Brief and Bulma are debriefing Vegeta on the new gravity chamber.

**Dr. Brief** When we built this new gravity chamber and developed the drones, we made a few assumptions that you need to be aware of, as it will directly affect your training and development. But before we get into that, let’s remind ourselves about the why. Why we built this. It’s because in 18 months we could all be dead, unless we prepare and give ourselves the best fighting chance to change our destinies.

**Bulma** Yesterday when I asked you to describe how you transformed into a Super Saiyan, you said it was driven by your desire to surpass Goku. This goal hasn’t changed since you came to live on Earth, and was our North Star guiding principle when we built this. We believe a combination of physical strength and mental fitness will help you reach your full potential. 

So apart from being able to ramp up the gravity to x800 of Earth’s and train with drones that have machine learning and predictive capabilities, this gravity chamber was designed to help you find your flow, so you can keep your head in the game, and build resilience, so you can break through challenges to perform at your best. 

**Vegeta** The biggest challenge isn’t finding focus, but maintaining it. 

**Dr. Brief** Think deeply about your motivations and use this gravity chamber to elevate your performance. Accept what is useful, and reject what does not serve you. When you apply this mindset to your training, combined with your elite Saiyan genetics, something powerful is bound to happen. 

**Bulma** There are risks too. Training too often in this environment will enhance certain senses, namely your obsession with surpassing Goku, and dull everything else. You could be overcome with longing for ultimate strength, and that could lead to your self destruction. 

**Dr. Brief** Now you know what signs to spot, you will be better prepared. 

**Bulma** Given the context that most of the human race could be wiped out by the androids in 18 months, we believe the benefits far outweigh the risks.

**Dr. Brief** Now since you’ve got that admirable armour on, why don’t you get on with your training. I’ll see you two later.

_Dr Brief exits._

**Vegeta** You’ve put a lot of effort into this... for me. Why?

**Bulma** I’m a woman who is a survivor, and would do exactly what you would do when you’re preparing for a war - which is to train hard, plan smart, and make sure we don’t end up dead, humiliated or defeated. I may not have the physical strength to kill those androids, but I’m going to make sure I play a part in destroying them, just maybe not directly.

**Vegeta** You are resolute when it comes to the fate of your enemies.

**Bulma** And fiercely protective of the people I care for. This time we have together, we are lucky to have it. Now go be your best, be your strongest, process your grief, and perhaps one day, you will learn what it’s like to be there for the people you love. 

**Vegeta** Process my grief?

**Bulma** Errr yeah. You’ve got issues. Your unrelenting jealousy of Goku’s physical prowess is just the tip of the iceberg. Growing up under Frieza's tyranny has led you to grow extremely detached over the years, as a defence mechanism. You don’t need to obsess about surpassing Goku, what you need are close, caring relationships. You need to trust somebody... Trust me! I continually believe in your ability to be more. 

**Vegeta** How did you know?

**Bulma** Observation. Occupational hazard of being an engineer.

**Vegeta** Do keep it up. 

**Bulma** What?

**Vegeta** Your belief in me. I need it.


	3. Space, time, and motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma gives a guest lecture on time and relativity, and suspects she was involved in building the time machine from the future. She confronts Goku and speaks frankly about how villains always find their way to him from across the galaxies.

**Scene 9** Same day, late morning. Bulma’s office.

**Dr. Brief** Bulma why are you still here? You’ll be late for the guest lecture on ‘space, time, and motion’.

**Bulma** (eyes beaming) The lecture can wait. I’m analysing Vegeta’s live combat data. See that power surge? He’s turned Super Saiyan. This is what we’ve been working so hard for.

CUT TO: Vegeta training in the new gravity chamber.

_Vegeta is surrounded by a dozen sphere shaped drones, their red laser beams dotted across his vital organs._

**Vegeta** (to himself) Show me what you’ve got. 

_Suddenly, he seems distracted, and we see him have flashbacks from past trauma and bloodshed:_

  * _His first battle with Goku on Earth, and losing_


  * _Slaughtering members of the Frieza Force: Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo and Jeice_


  * _Decimating an entire Namekian Village for a Dragon Ball_


  * _Frieza’s Death Beam that kills him_



CUT TO: Bulma’s office

**Bulma** (looking curiously at the monitor)

_Phone rings._

**Dr Brief** Dr. Brief speaking. Oh hello Yumcha, long time! Yeah, one moment, please.

(covers receiver) It's Yumcha.

**Bulma** (stands up, starled) I can't. Not now.

**Dr. Brief** I apologise. She’s about to dash off. May I take a message?

_Bulma opens the door to leave._

He says it won’t take long.

**Bulma** As you said, I'm late for my guest lecture. Tell him I’ll call him back. Bye.

  
  


**Scene 10** \- Main auditorium, Dr. Brief Institute of Engineering Innovation, University of West City

_On the blackboard: Space, Time, and Motion. Bulma writes down the equation of time: Δt = M + λp − α_

**Bulma** What is time? A deceptively simple question, yet it is the key to understanding relativity.

When we describe motion, we do so as a function of time: ten meters per second, 100 kilometers per hour. But a mathematical description of velocity is a subject of debate unless we can define "time." Is time universal? Is there a master clock throughout the galaxy? 

The answer is no. Time is not absolute. It can vary for different observers depending on your speed through space. In fact, people like us who believe in physics, the distinction between the past, present and future is but a stubbornly persistent illusion.*

*Actual quote from Albert Einstein

_Students murmuring._

Radical thinkers like my father, who this building is named after, believe that space and time are malleable, meaning they respond to the presence of matter or energy, by warping, bending, expanding, and contracting. 

Imagine space being filled with some exotic form of energy, then space and time could warp in a way so that time, as well as space, could bend back upon themselves like circles, allowing one to move forward in a straight line and still return to one’s starting point...

_Bulma sees flashbacks of the mysterious youth and the time machine he travelled in before disappearing._

  
  


**Scene 11** \- Early evening. Bulma is back at Capsule Corp and is at her office.

_Bulma picks up the phone to call Goku and ChiChi’s home._

**Goku** (picks up the phone) Hello Goku speaking.

**Bulma** Oh hi Goku. You’re home!

**Goku** You sound astonished.

**Bulma** I am! I know how rarely you’re around.

**Goku** You got it. I’m back for a short break after some intense training in space. What’s up.

**Bulma** (take a deep breath) I have reason to believe I was involved in building that time machine that kid from the future travelled in.

**Goku** What makes you think that?

**Bulma** Well, I was giving a guest lecture on space, time, and motion at the university today, and it came across my mind that there aren’t that many scientists or radical thinkers who are capable of that type of innovation. In the present timeline, I only know of my dad and myself. Dr. Gero is a radical too, but a different kind of radical.

**Goku** Okay? What do you expect me to say?

**Bulma** I’m not asking you to confirm or deny anything. I just need to share my thoughts because I have no one else to talk to about this but you. I have a reason to believe I’m still alive in the future timeline, or at least until their very recent history.

**Goku** I think we should focus on the present and be prepared for the biggest battle of our lives.

**Bulma** Goku, we’re best friends and I’m going to be very frank with you. For as long as we’ve known each other, you’ve always attracted all sorts of menacing villains from across the galaxies. They all had their motives and goals and were a genuine threat to Earth. In the end we always come out victorious and you’ve managed to influence some of them to become our best allies too. (I’m working on the one living with me.) But let’s be realistic, this is never going to end is it?

  
 **Goku** There is truth in that.


	4. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has night terrors. Bulma and Yamcha rekindle their friendship.
> 
> I would like to thank @Jungfrau27 and @Amartbee for providing inspiration for this chapter from their collaboration on The Spirits We See, @Lachanophobicx's Splintered, and also @fabi_geraldo for her encouragement of no Yamcha bashing.

TWO WEEKS LATER

**Scene 12** Middle of the night. Vegeta’s bedroom. Close-up of Vegeta looking around. He seems troubled. He is sleep walking. Dr Brief is on the terrace below stargazing through his telescope. He notices Vegeta on the ledge of his balcony.

**Dr Brief** Hey! Hey Vegeta! What, what are you doing?

_Vegeta is standing on the ledge of his balcony. He turns to look back to his room, then forward again. He looks down at the garden far below and is startled. He breathes deeply and slowly comes awake._

**Vegeta** Thank you. 

_He steps off the ledge and goes back to his room._

**Dr. Brief** (to himself) Looks like we’ve got ourselves a sleepwalker. 

  
  


**Scene 13** The next morning. Capsule Corp kitchen. Bulma and Vegeta are having breakfast.

**Bulma** Night terrors?

**Vegeta** Yes, I have night terrors. During the deepest levels of non-REM sleep, I hear voices, terrifying voices. And sometimes I run. Since I’m sound asleep when I’m running, this puts me and potentially others around in physical danger.

**Bulma** How long have you had these episodes? And how bad are they? 

**Vegeta** I haven’t had them in a while. They started shortly after I was orphaned. I guess it’s brought on by distress. Maybe it’s these flashbacks I’ve been getting during training.

**Bulma** What kind of flashbacks?

**Vegeta** I have a long history of combat involving lots of gore and brutality.

**Bulma** You jump off balconies even though you can fly?

**Vegeta** I can’t fly if I’m asleep, and I could jump off anything where I happen to be living. I see images of someone or something after me, and in my sleep I run.

**Bulma** Flight over fight? That’s really unlike you.

**Vegeta** I know. It’s awful, shameful really... Should you ever see me get up and run in the middle of the night, please stop me.

**Bulma** Okay. How have others helped you in the past?

**Vegeta** I honestly do not recall.

**Bulma** We’ll need to figure out a way to sooth you when the next night terror strikes, and I’ll be there to make sure you don’t bash through walls or leap off the third floor. Also, if I may say, one might interpret this as a warning sign. Pace yourself okay? I did warn you about the consequences of training too much. Technology makes us addicted to busyness, and then we lose our edge and lose our minds. Unless you actively preserve time to reset and recharge, the world will steal it from you.

  
  


**Scene 13** \- Bulma calls Yamcha back

**Yamcha** Hello Yamcha speaking.

**Bulma** Oh hey, it’s Bulma here, returning your call.

**Yamcha** Yeah I called you like two weeks ago.

**Bulma** I’m sorry I was late to return your call. What’s up?

**Yamcha** Just checking in on you. Isn’t that what friends do?

**Bulma** Yes it is. I’m okay. Been busy with developing the drones, and I’ve had a few guest lectures to prepare for. How about you?

**Yamcha** Training mostly. Preparing for the fight of our lives. 

**Bulma** Everyone’s working so hard. It’s almost like we’ve forgotten how to relax. I can’t stop my mind from raking over the uncertainties ahead.

**Yamcha** Is he back?

**Bulma** Is who back?

**Yamcha** Vegeta.

**Bulma** Yes he’s back.

**Yamcha** Are you okay?

**Bulma** Yes why wouldn’t I be?

**Yamcha** What’s your relationship status?

**Bulma** It’s complicated.

**Yamcha** I guess His Royal Highness is more in line with your social class. Because you’re from the richest family on Earth and he’s literally royalty.

**Bulma** _frowns._

**Yamcha** (laughs) I’m messing with you. 

**Bulma** (sarcastically) Ha-ha.

**Yamcha** Does he know about our history? That we dated on and off for about a decade?

**Bulma** He knows we used to see each other, but I never told him.

_For a few seconds Yamcha said nothing._

**Yamcha** Would you be embarrassed if he found out?

**Bulma** In some ways, yeah.

**Yamcha** Why?

**Bulma** Because it was humiliating, your repeated infidelity and the fact that I put up with it for so long. 

**Yamcha** I’m really sorry. I feel guilty for all the stuff I did that hurt you. I kind of suffered from a gender identity crisis, with your beauty and intellect and being from the richest family in the world. Not that I’m making excuses, but I projected some of that insecurity onto you. I still think about it sometimes, why I behaved in such a messed up way.

**Bulma** I forgive you.

**Yamcha** Thank you. I think I learnt from it, and hopefully changed as a person, for the better.

  
  


**Scene 14** \- Same evening. It’s nearly midnight. Bulma and Vegeta are in their respective rooms. 

_Vegeta sits up, breathing heavily. He seems distressed._

_The motion sensor alarm goes off in Bulma’s room. She jumps out of bed and runs to Vegeta’s room. She tiptoes quietly towards him once she’s in his room._

**Bulma** Vegeta? Vegeta? 

_Vegeta continues panting._

**Bulma** What, what are you…? 

_Vegeta stumbles out of bed._

**Bulma** Vegeta, do you hear me? Vegeta? 

_He goes to the doors leading out to the balcony and tries to open them._

**Bulma** Vegeta? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. 

_She goes back to the bedside table and gets the duvet._

**Bulma** Okay. Here we go.

_She runs back to him as he continues trying to open the doors._

**Bulma** Vegeta? Vegeta, come back, come back to me. Everything’s all right. You’re safe, Vegeta. 

_He stops trying to open the door._

**Bulma** That’s right. I’m here now. I’m here. Everything’s gonna be okay. You are safe. 

_He turns back to bed._

**Bulma** That’s good. Nothing’s wrong.

_He climbs into bed and curls up._

**Bulma** Yeah, just relax. 

_Bulma sits on the bed next to him and strokes his arm as he goes back to sleep._

**Bulma** I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.

_Bulma lay down beside Vegeta, holding his hand. He squeezed her hand tightly it almost hurt her. This small gesture of desperation from him made her smile. They were facing one another but only Bulma was awake, listening to the sound of his breathing. She felt peaceful now and kissed his closed eyelids. She knows there are things he isn't saying to her, or can't find the words to express his emotions. When he opened up about his night terrors, she couldn’t tell if he was holding back a desire to pull away from her, or a desire to make himself more vulnerable somehow. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she fell asleep next to him. She kept holding his hand underneath the duvet, even after she fell asleep._


	5. Alone in West City

**Scene 15** \- Spaceship hangar

Bulma is in the spaceship hangar doing maintenance and repair work on the spaceship. The engine is taken apart and she’s standing on the top of the engine. She’s wearing utility and safety overall, protective goggles, but without a safety harness. There’s a laptop next to her. She slips, falls to the ground, and lets out a groan of resigned pain. Vegeta hears this from outside and rushes in. He sees her on the floor and picks her up.

**Bulma** : Thank you for scraping me off the floor. You _prince_!

**Vegeta** : You _damsel_. What were you doing?

**Bulma** : I slipped and fell.

**Bulma** Last night was pretty terrifying.

**Vegeta** Thank you for being there… Goodness like at your ankle.

**Bulma** : It’s pretty swollen... And painful. I’ve probably just sprained it. 

_Bulma attempts to stand up but the pain prevents her from moving._

**Vegeta** : Before we do anything, let’s put some ice on your ankle? It’ll help reduce the pain and swelling. I’ll get a towel and some ice.

**Bulma:** Will you take me to the first aid room please? I’ll call mom to meet us there.

**SCENE 16** \- first aid room at Capsule Corp 

Panchy is inspecting Bulma’s ankle.

**Panchy** : Darling the symptoms of an ankle sprain are a lot like a fracture, so let’s figure out what injury you have and get your patched up the right way. Was there a noise when you fell and landed on your angle? 

**Bulma** : Umm, I’m not sure. I dropped a spanner as well so it was loud. I wouldn’t know if I heard my ankle crack or not.

**Panchy** : Well your ankle looks misshapen, it’s clearly a bit “off”, so most likely a bone is broken.

**Bulma** : Urgh.

**Panchy** : I’m going to touch your ankle now. Does it feel numb or do you feel pain? 

**Bulma** : It’s numb and tingling.

**Panchy** : Where is the pain? Here? (Panchy touches directly over Bulma’s angle bone)

**Bulma** : OUCH! That really hurt! 

**Panchy** : My darling you most probably have a fracture, I don’t think this is as simple as a sprained ankle dear. If it was a sprained ankle the pain would be at the soft part of your ankle. You’ll need to go to the hospital to get this x-rayed and looked at by a doctor. Vegeta dear, will you take her please?

**Scene 17** \- University of West City Hospital

Vegeta waits outside in the waiting area. Bulma is on crutches and walks in to see the doctor on duty.

**Dr. Ross** : We’ll need to get that ankle x-rayed. Before we do that, can you confirm if you think you might be pregnant or you're not sure. 

**Bulma** : _hesitates. She hasn’t had her period._ Errr… I’m not sure.

**Dr. Ross** Let’s do a pregnancy test then so we take the result into account when assessing your treatment options.

**Bulma** : _nods._

**Scene 17** \- The next morning. Bulma’s bedroom.

_It’s morning and Bulma is lying in bed. She picks up a photo next to the bed of the baby’s ultrasound scan and smiles to herself. She dresses herself up, gets her crutches, and walks to the aircraft hub storage and boards a private jet._

**Scene 18** INT. Capsule Corp PRIVATE JET 

Bulma watches the countryside go by out the cockpit window.

**Scene 19** \- EXT. SHINTO SHRINE - DAY

Bulma walks through a beautiful garden. She's a small figure in the landscape.

She approaches a temple where she stops to watch a wedding procession. A young bride and groom in traditional kimono walk under a parasol with their family. Bulma looks on as the nervous, young bride clutches her mother's hand. The young groom walks along with them.

Bulma is moved by the whole scene, the beauty of the temple and the wedding party. Her eyes well up.

CUT TO:

She walks up a narrow path, surrounded by red maple leaves. At the top of a little hill, she comes up to a Shinto shrine. At its entrance she sees several trees covered in Omikuji tied to its branches. She enters the shrine and makes a donation, and then randomly draws an Omikuji. She reads her fortune, 末吉 (future blessing), and smiles to herself, then ties it to a branch.


End file.
